


Teaching Some Manners

by Bittodeath



Series: Crack ships and rare ships [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, D/s, Dom/sub, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want to be rewarded that bad?” he said, stepping closer and crowding him against the wall. “Do you want <em>me</em> to reward you that bad?”</p><p>~~</p><p>Or: Lev has had a crush on Kuroo for a long time until the promise of a reward destroys him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Some Manners

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgent.

Lev fidgeted. He knew why Kuroo was staring at him. He knew it was to help him improve, and he knew there was nothing perverted in this heated gaze. Still, he was getting uncomfortable. Not that Kuroo would have noticed his crush – he was not that obvious – but still, feeling his crush’s eyes sliding up his legs and taking in his form was somewhat… arousing. _No no no no no_. He couldn’t pop a boner during practice. This would definitely be bad, and he would never hear the end of it.

“Calm down a bit, Lev. Stop moving around so much, you’re wasting your energy.”

He couldn’t hold himself back before glaring at Kuroo, who arched a brow.

“What’s that, Lev?” He took a step forward. “Have something to say?”

He quickly shook his head. Now he couldn’t have Kuroo against him, that would be some bad stuff.

“Alright then, go back to this exercise. Put those arms and legs to good use and make me those receives.”

Honestly he just wanted to spike the ball, and his face fell into a pout.

“Maybe you want to be rewarded for doing good receives?” Kuroo sassed, and _hell he wasn’t supposed to react to that._

His pupils blew wide as he felt all his blood pool down to his crotch, and suddenly Kuroo was staring at him, his eyes wide and- _fuck he knows._

“Sorry”, Lev spluttered, turning his back to run out. “I- I need a moment.”

He made it to the toilets, slamming the door behind him, breathing hard. This was _not_ how it was supposed to go. He leaned his head against the wall, trying to calm down. Impossible, when he remembered Kuroo’s golden eyes staring at him, and his sultry voice when he had suggested a _reward_ and God did Lev think about those rewards. He tensed when he heard the door open, and suddenly his stall was being open and Kuroo was standing in the doorway, his eyes dark and _Lev was so fucked_. He knew Kuroo would be mad. He stepped back when the captain stepped in, locking the door behind him.

“What was that, Lev?” he simply asked.  
“S-Sorry captain” Lev managed to say, and he felt so small though Kuroo was smaller than him.

And, to his surprise, Kuroo chuckled.

“Do you want to be rewarded that bad?” he said, stepping closer and crowding him against the wall. “Do you want _me_ to reward you that bad?”

Lev gulped, cold beads of sweat running down his spine when he felt his cock twitch in his pants, and Kuroo was close, too close, he- Lev gasped, knees giving out when Kuroo cupped his crotch.

“C-Captain”, he stammered.

Kuroo bent until his lips brushed against his ear.

“Maybe if you’re a good boy I’ll reward you”, he murmured, lips hovering over Lev’s before he pulled away. “Get yourself together and come back for those receives”, he said, unlocking the door and getting out. “I’m not very patient.”

And with that, he was gone. Okay, maybe this was just a very vivid hallucination? Lev pulled down his pants just enough to free his leaking cock, biting his lips as pleasure quickly washed over him. How could he face Kuroo now?

He made his way back to the gymnasium nonetheless, and sure enough Kuroo was there, waiting for him. There was no trace of this earlier Kuroo, promising him a reward if he was good – but he wanted to be good, he wanted Kuroo to be proud of him. So he took his stance, parting his legs and arms to receive. It was hard to focus when Kuroo was just there, looking at him, but he still managed to do better than usual, shivering at the prospect of this new fantasy visiting him.

Practice ended, with Kuroo telling them how good of a job they had done, and he quickly changed out to his uniform. Everyone had gone out when he finally grabbed his bag, and he was about to head out as well when Kuroo appeared, closing the door behind him. Lev gulped. There it was, the gaze.

“Umh, captain? Is there a problem?”  
“You did good today”, Kuroo said, stepping closer. “I promised you a reward if you did, didn’t I?”

Lev licked his parched lips, stepping back. This Kuroo was feral, so unlike his cat-captain with his smug smirk and ridiculous bedhead. This one was all long legs and heated glances, trailing hands and he wasn’t sure his heart could take that. And suddenly he was back against the wall, Kuroo too close to him, his pulse mad and his fingers twitching.

“Don’t you want it?” the captain said, pushing his leg between his thighs and grinding against his crotch.

Lev bit back a moan, grinding down against him, the fabric of his clothes itching against his raw skin.

“Or maybe you should work for it. After all, I could see you weren’t focused. You did _good_ , but you could have done _better_.”

Lev almost choked, the pain of his trapped erection clouding his mind as Kuroo grinded his thigh harder against him.

“Go on”, he encouraged him, “you want to get off, don’t you?”  
“C-Captain”, he moaned, and it felt so _good_ as he rutted his hips against him, “captain…”

Kuroo slammed his shoulders against the wall and Lev came _hard_ with a strangled scream, untouched and vibrating from the whole experience.

“Good boy”, Kuroo said, patting his head. “If you’re good again tomorrow, maybe I’ll lend you a hand.”

Lev blinked. Surely it couldn’t be Kuroo saying those words in his ear, he _wouldn’t_. But then again he only knew what Kuroo would show – and that was not something he’d show to just anyone. Remained the fact that he stood now in his sullied underwear and that wouldn’t be the nicest ride home.

He slept like a log that night, thoroughly refreshed for morning practice – and Kuroo was there. Kuroo was there, and he was just the same as usual. But Kuroo was sly, after all. The captain smiled, and Lev felt himself fall in love all over again. He shook his head to push these thoughts away and went straight to Yaku, starting his usual training for receives.

“You’re doing good today”, Yaku said in a slightly surprised tone. “You seem more… relaxed and focused.”

Lev felt himself blush – he could feel it too, the way his body moved just like he wanted it to, and how nicely the ball rebounded on his arms, leaving his skin red and warm. He had come to love the tingle he felt after a good receive – how his body acknowledged his efforts.

Practice ended and Kuroo called for him. Immediately, he tensed, looking around – now was not the moment to think about Kuroo slamming him against a wall, nor about those long fingers snaking in his underwear and the hard pad of them against his heated skin… He growled, biting his cheek to keep himself in check, and jogged to the captain.

“You worked well today”, Kuroo said, and Lev gulped.

Those golden eyes were staring at him – seeing right through him. Kuroo smiled.

“It seems my promise worked well”, he simply said, and Lev’s eyes went wide.

He stepped back. Those fiery eyes. They were back. Staring at him. Making him all hot and bothered and hell what was wrong with him. He tripped on his own feet and collapsed, Kuroo crouching down in front of him.

“How do you like this little arrangement? Mmh?”

A rough finger slid down his cheek, lips brushing his.

“We can make it a habit if it means you’ll work to your best”, Kuroo whispered. “If you work well I reward you.” He grabbed the hair at the back of his head and yanked it down. “If you don’t, I punish you. How does it sound?”  
“G-Good”, Lev managed to say. “It sounds… good.”  
“Mmh? I can’t hear you, were you talking to me?”  
“It- Ah- It sounds good, captain.”  
“There, you got it”, Kuroo said with a smile. “You’ve been a very good boy today, Lev. Haven’t you?”  
“Yes, captain.”  
“And I did promise I’d lend you a hand, didn’t I?”  
“Yes, captain.”

Kuroo stood up and walked away, sitting on a bench, still staring at him.

“Come here, Lev. I shall reward my kouhai.”

Lev felt his face flame up as he struggled to stand up, only to fall back. His knees were buckling and there was no way he could walk the distance to Kuroo. The captain leaned forward with a smile.

“If you can’t walk, _crawl_.”

And with that, Lev was moving on all fours, coming closer and sitting on his heels in front of Kuroo, not daring to look up. If he met those golden eyes, he was sure to lose control. Kuroo patted his lap.

“Up there, Lev.”

He scrambled to rise and gingerly sat in his captain’s lap, legs parted around his long, muscular thighs and wow, they were even better up close. He felt Kuroo’s hand slide under his shirt, fingernails softly scratching his stomach, and he keened at the touch. The harsh fingers grazed down to the hem of his pants, ghosting over the bump in his pants. Then they moved up, pressing against his lips, and Kuroo only looked at him before he opened his mouth, taking the fingers in and sucking on them eagerly, nibbling on the rough pad of them.

Kuroo pulled his hand away, the other grabbing Lev’s shirt and pulling it up, his movements obvious enough that Lev got the clue and bit into the hem while the captain pulled his practice pants and underwear down, freeing his cock. Lev felt himself blush at the thought of those sun-filled eyes _watching_ him, twitching a bit.

“Will you be a good boy for me?” Kuroo purred, wrapping his hand around him, and Lev threw his head back at the feeling – warm and so unlike everything he knew, stroking up and down, up and down, until Kuroo swiped his thumb over the head, smearing the pre-cum there before dipping his nail into the slit, making him reel back.  
“Is that good?” the captain asked, watching him intently, and Lev nodded, rocking his hips against his touch, breathing hard – it was a wonder he hadn’t come yet. Kuroo smiled, picking up his pace until Lev was writhing in his lap, leaning toward him as he whispered a “Come for me, Lev”, in the sultriest voice he could manage.

And Lev did come. He came so hard his mind blanked, filled with a white noise, sparks of pleasure jolting his nerves. When he came back to his senses, Kuroo was watching him – and he gasped when he realized he had released all over his captain’s torso, undoubtedly staining the clothes, even reaching to his chin. Bending down, he licked him, nipping gently at the offered skin until Kuroo pushed him away.

“I expect you to behave from now on”, he said, and Lev nodded.  
“Yes, captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> And maybe I'll write some more.


End file.
